


Shine a Light

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [79]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Always Keep Fighting, Based on Real Events, Comic-Con, Cute, F/M, Fluffy, San Diego Comic-Con 2015, request, sdcc2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 03:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Jared's fans pay him and his charity a tribute.





	Shine a Light

(Y/n) was settled between Jensen and Jared on the stage of the hall, looking out over all the fans. While she was a fan favorite and loved by many, she didn’t feel like she belonged up there with her boys. Her hand was laced with Jared’s under the table. They needed each other, they supported each other.

“Are you feeling okay?” (Y/n) whispered to Jared while Jeremy answered a question. Jared kept a smile on his face, but (Y/n) could tell that he was tired. She wanted him to go back to their hotel room and take a nap, but he had a long day of events before he could get some sleep.

“I’m fine babe. Don’t worry.” Jared assured her. But he knew that she was just watching out for him, because he did the same thing when she was having her own problems. He had been there to hold her when her exhaustion and her brain just got too much and she wanted to let go. They held each other in place.

“What’s this?” Jensen grumbled from the other side of (Y/n). She looked over at him, confused, before turning her attention back to the crowd and gasping. All the candles shining brightly in the darkened room.

“Oh my god.” (Y/n) whispered. She could hear them chanting “Always Keep Fighting”. Misha was smiling and taking pictures. Jensen stood and clapped his hands. And Jared and (Y/n)? They set there, tears in their eyes. Eventually, Jared stood along with Jensen and clapped, and everyone else at the table joined them. But (Y/n) couldn’t stop the tears that fell down her face. She did manage to get herself under control for the remainder of the panel.

But afterwards, before Jared had to go to autographs and (Y/n) had her own things to do, he pulled her aside to the green room and shut the door.

“Are you okay?” He asked, holding her close to him. His head could rest on the top of hers, and it was easy to fit her against him.

“I should be asking you that.” She murmured against his chest. He smiled.

“I saw all those tears.” He whispered. She just held on to him.

“I’m fine.” She said. “It just makes me think of how I almost lost you, but how strong you are. And how you made this whole charity by yourself.”

“I didn’t make it by myself.” He said, stepping back a bit. “You and Jensen helped me make it what it is. I couldn’t do this without you.” (Y/n) went to say something, but Jensen stopped her. “And as for me being strong, I wouldn’t be this way if I didn’t have an equally strong woman to hold me up when I fell.”

“Jared…” (Y/n) said softly. He gently kissed her and held her close.

“I love you (Y/n).” He told her. They just stood there, holding on to each other. And that’s how Jensen found them a couple minutes later when he went to get Jared for their autograph session. He quietly snapped a picture before clearing his throat and getting Jared to, reluctantly, leave (Y/n) behind. Jensen didn’t know what he would do without either of them in his life, but he didn’t want to think about that. As long as they had each other, he knew they would be okay.

And at their anniversary, that picture he had taken of them would come in handy for the perfect gift for them so they knew how much he loved both of them.


End file.
